


Fortune Cookies

by 84TestsAndLittleHamada (KotoneJunan)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Harsher in Hindsight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/84TestsAndLittleHamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Tadashi go to a Chinese Restaurant for a change.<br/>[Harsher in Hindsight definitely applies here.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookies

         As his Aunt Cass and Tadashi bickered, Hiro speared the last of the dumplings on a chopstick, eating it before returning to his own plate of food, humming innocently as they both glared at him.

         ”What? It was just sitting there.” He interjected cheekily, before finishing off the last of his plate. Tadashi snorts, and Aunt Cass laughed softly.

         ”Okay, smart aleck,” Tadashi said with a snort. “Open our fortune cookies together, since there aren’t any more dumplings to eat?” Everyone laughed and took their cookies.

         ”Hasn’t anyone else noticed that fortune cookies appear to be statements more often than not?” Aunt Cass remarked, opening her fortune cookie.

         ”Hey! Where’s my fortune! I’ve been jipped!” Tadashi exclaimed, surprised and irritable.

         ”Nah, it just means you have no future.” Hiro remarked offhandedly. Aunt Cass smothered her laughter behind a hand.

         ”Hey!”


End file.
